Chris
Chris McLean is the host of the Total Drama series. Personality Chris McLean is the primary host and the main antagonist of Total Drama. He is an overwhelming narcissist, with zero concern for the well-being of his contestants - and even sometimes best friend Chef Hatchet as well. Chris feeds off the pain of the teenagers, physical and emotional, and strives to keep the drama in Total Drama alive at all times. He appears to have gotten increasingly sadistic as the series has progressed, with the challenges turning from humiliating and occasionally dangerous, to being full-on life-threatening. While he continues to elaborate that it is for high-ratings, in later seasons it seems he is more concerned with causing pain than actually increasing the popularity with viewers. In The Final Wreck-ening, he excitedly explains that the challenge was so dangerous the network rejected the initial proposal - and he lied about shutting it down. However, in one instance, Chris does actually begin to worry that the contestants may die (but only because no competitors means no show, and no show means no paycheck to support his luxurious lifestyle). Despite the negative points of being a reality show host, Chris loves his job and the fame that comes with it. He has tried other activities like hosting a cooking show and being in a boy band, but all of them have been ill-fated. Chris is frequently seen in various costumes when introducing challenges, with Chef often dressed up as well to coordinate with him. He is highly rebellious against the network lawyers. On a few occasions, he has shown to be somewhat childish as well, whining when he is displeased about something. Total Drama Enchanted Forest: Chris returns on this sequel of the big Total Drama Island, again as host, and introduces both the cast and the changes applied to the season, such as where it takes place, or that Justin will be there as an intern. The biggest difference is that, even when Chris desires to hide it, there is magic in this new place. As the season advances, we can see how Chris' behavoir hasn't changed much, and he still is the heartless jerk of every year. He doesn't only laugh at the contestants' misfortune, but is also revealed to have creatures as his prisioners, in extremely bad conditions, such as a Hydreigon, that he keeps using as another way of torture. In a certain episode, the cast does get revenge on Chris, by putting him into a bag, and using the Kick of Shame to launch him miles away, where he is attacked by the Scuba Bear. In the next episode, we can see he has been really injured about the encounter, but he still decides to host the Christmas episode. More pain is inflicted to him on the following episode, as the Hydrigon breaks bree, and kidnaps him, as Justin refuses to help, which gets him fired. His attempts to hide magic are completely useless as Sky reveals her powers to everyone (with a little help from Cody), but he solves it quickly, as she gets eliminated. Still, the Dark Magic Book is left on the forest, and some of the spells are mysteryouslly used. When the final three are in the middle of the challenge, MePhone4 appears, revealing himself to be the first owner of the book, and stealing the show from Chris, forcing the final three to help him out. After some mayhem, Dave manages to catch MePhone4 in genie form and get rid of him, as Sky redeems and Chris watches how the contestants he tortured so bad, actually offered to sacrifice for him. After the events on the previous episode, Chris states he won't be the heartless host anymore, and that he'll be less selfish, as he introduces the final challenge of all. Full with action, nobody seems to notice about a dark force that appears. It is revealed to be the Dark Magic Book's actual form, that has manipulated everyone, even the host. After a fight, Dave is able to destroy it by using a key on the book, and Dawn becomes the winner of the season, opening the case, deciding to share her money with the rest, and also using it to safe the enchated forest from Chris. Annoyed by the cheesy direction it followed, Chris jumps, saying he wants blood and cries, bad idea, as he gets eaten by the Hydreigon in a single bite, and is left on his belly as the contestants leave the forest. In the special, Chris is revealed to be fine, and makes a final challenge to get some contestants qualifyed for a sequel. He does appear again at the end, when the winners enter in the plane, as the losers depart riding Hydreigons, and he leaves the island, as Max, Lindsay, Tyler, Amy and Samey are left behind to deal with an angry Haxorus. Total Drama Sky Adventures: Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites: Chris is first seen on the central office of the television channel, flirting with a girl, until he gets called. His boss offers him another spot hosting a new Total Drama season, but with the assistance of his foe, Don. He introduces the season's new rules and changes, and the twenty four contestants that will compete, before announcing the teams and bringing the cast to a never seen before location on the island, the jail Awkanawaw. The two teams compete there, and one ends up wining, as Chris assists the first elimination ceremony of the season. He sings off as he has always made before. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hosts Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Season 2 Category:Antagonist Category:Fictional Staff Category:Season 1 Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Season 3